Edward
Edward, formerly Raij Edward, was a master sorcerer and one of the founding fathers of Desa and more specifically Mindeavor. He was the founder of the Wizardian Council and later leader of the MLAP. History Birth and childhood Edward was born in 0 CE in a small town called Fortburg on the same day as Vizzan Julius. Their date of birth is notable in that the Signia of Roth was active during their births. This was the first year in over seventy cycles that a child had been born during the Signia, and the only recorded case of two. Edward grew up alongside Julius as a magical prodigy, consistent with prior effects of the Signia. He at first preferred general energy-based magic, before realizing his focus was more aligned upon the electric axis. At nine he escaped his home to fight an invasion of zombies, and was nearly killed doing so. Locals are quoted as saying "a lesser child would have died", and it is believed that his electric prowess was responsible for his life. Teenage years and the departure of Julius During Edward's puberty, his previously extreme focus began to widen, allowing him to experiment with new forms of magic. Though his main skill remained electric, he began to gain a following in town for his new prowess. At age fifteen, Vizzan Julius elected, upon early graduation of magus-era alternative school, to study dark magic professionally at the Aetherial Princeship in Yona-eixed, leaving Fortburg permanently. This is generally hailed as the main reason Edward dropped his first name and withdrew from society, as he shortly thereafter began a preoccupation with death and destiny which centered around the Signia of Roth. Edward began to fade into obscurity for the next twelve years, quietly developing his skills in the pursuit of becoming a sage. Dark magic and Cataflare's death In the unknown-as-of-yet last stages of the War of the Broken, in early 27 CE, sorcerer and general Hyakan Cataflare of Tendam, widely regarded at the time as the greatest sorcerer in the world, began what would become the most powerful continuous attack in the entirety of the war. In a move referred to by historians as the Hand of Death, Cataflare led a powerful army of light magicians in a swift takeover of many of the crucial strategic points of North Desa. The path of this assault led Cataflare's army directly through Fortburg. Though most of the town elected to evacuate, around a hundred mages remained to defend their home with Edward as their strategic leader. Edward was later quoted as believing that he would die in the fight. As the army marched through the seemingly evacuated town, the mages attacked using dark magic to heighten the stakes of the fight. The element of surprise allowed them to strike quickly with hundreds of sweeping, powerful attacks. These were incredibly effective, killing or severely injuring most of the army at the outset. The initial attack was over within ten minutes, with the injuries and fatalities well into the hundreds. Edward backed out of the subsequent fight at the last moment out of fear of his inadequacy at dark magic. His absence caused a large lapse in the effectiveness of the second wave, with dozens of magi dying to Cataflare's soldiers. Ashamed of his failure leading to deaths, Edward resolved to die by fighting Cataflare himself. Edward sneaked into the area where Cataflare was stationed, killing each of his guard. He only showed himself at the last moment, killing Cataflare's horse and causing Cataflare to fall to the ground. Edward then fought a two-hour battle with the sorcerer twice his age, culminating in an extremely powerful dark-electric fusion attack which killed Cataflare. When news of Cataflare's death to a young mage reached widespread recognition, Edward began to gain a large following, with many touting him as "the man to win the war". Creation of the Mindeavorian Army The Ekos Void Tendam's defeat Mindeavorian Golden Days Early Mindeavorian Civil War Late Mindeavorian Civil War and death Category:Sad's Fanon Category:Hestion Category:Characters